


Hell Hath No Fury (Venomous Angel)

by ScarletMelodies92



Series: Poisoned Farewells [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Pepper, Dont piss Pepper off, F/M, Poison, Protectiveness, Revenge, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMelodies92/pseuds/ScarletMelodies92
Summary: King T'Challa visits Pepper with a request - pardoning the Rogue Avengers. Pepper shows him exactly what she thinks of that idea.





	Hell Hath No Fury (Venomous Angel)

_She's the devil, she's an angel, she's a goddess_

_Tear your soul up into pieces, 'cause she's heartless, oh,_

_Broken halo, baby._

It broke her fiery heart, it really did.

Pepper sat elegantly at her expensive desk, fingering a custom Stark mobile. Her hair was braided into a classy updo, and she wore a red silk shirt, and a tight leather skirt. Her heels, of course, were matte black, and impossibly tall. Her make-up was subtle, and a diamond ring sparkled on her finger. Pepper never wore jewellery usually, but the ring  _was_ special, after all.

"I don't know what you expect me to say, King T'Challa," she said eventually. "Stark Industries certainly isn't going to beg for pardons, and I believe I made this clear to you some months ago. Shortly after my fiance left critical condition in the hospital, actually."

Not exactly subtle, but then again, he didn't seem to be adept at picking up hints. Pepper almost felt sorry for the young king. Politics would eat him alive. Then she remembered Tony struggling to breathe in a stark white hospital bed, buried under tubes and IV drips, and any sympathy abruptly vanished.

This was a tricky world to master, the art of diplomacy and hidden words, buried under careful flattery, and delicate threats. Pepper lived and breathed it; as did Tony, despite what the tabloids said. Rhodey wasn't given enough credit, either. Pepper had seen him talk his way out of many a scandal.

The Wakandan king had no experience, no finesse, his sentences as clumsy and fumbling as an elephant taking it's first steps. Once, that might have annoyed her. Now, much bigger things annoyed her.

"I understand you originally refused my request, but it was asked, perhaps, at an unfortunate time. I hoped that over these last few months, you may have...reconsidered? For old time's sake, perhaps Mr Stark would speak to the Accords Council?"

Pepper's shaped eyebrow went up slightly. People who knew her, and by turn, that expression, would have hastened to drag the Wakandan away and into a place of safety- like the next continent - but unfortunately for T'Challa, it was a private audience. The man appeared to not recognise the danger he was in, and remained smiling patronisingly.

Oh, yes. Pepper was going to skin him alive.

She reached into her handbag.

"Perhaps I may reconsider. Coffee, Your Highness?"

The man grins, relieved. "Yes. Two sugars, no milk." 

Pepper resists the urge to say: "Say please." Evidently, manners do not apply to royalty.

The coffee came up, delivered by a young woman, a former SHIELD agent, loyal only to Pepper and Tony, after they had saved her family.

T'Challa drank the excellent coffee quickly. Pepper didn't touch hers, merely inhaling the sweet smell of peppermint.

"Tell me," she said quietly. "Do you regret it?"

The man looked up, startled. "Regret what?"

Pepper stood, and walked over to the huge window, balancing gracefully on her heeled shoes.

"Regret leaving him in Siberia to die."

It was said with the finality of a death knell, of an undebatable fact.

There was silence. Pepper smiled painfully at her reflection, scarlet lips curving in a grimace. Ah. So he had figured it out then. She tapped the antidote clutched in her hand with a manicured nail absently. "Please, tell the truth."

"No," came the brutal, honest answer. Pepper sighed to herself.

"You are a dead man, King T'Challa."

"I suppose so. Poison?"

"Mm. A favourite of mine. Rhodey prefers a more clean approach to...problems, but you see, with some poisons, there is a second chance."

No answer. Pepper turned smoothly. Blood was leaking from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were closed. His breathing was fast and faint.

She loaded a syringe. "I always appreciate honesty, King T'Challa. This is your thanks for not lying to me."

She injected it into the vein with a practised efficiency, and the man's breathing stabilized.

"That said...don't ever ask me about those lying bastards ever again. They will never enter this country. Never go near my fiance. Never hurt him and break his heart _ever again._ "

The king started to regain consciousness.

"Tell them Pepper sends her love," she whispered into his ear, a demonic smile twisting her beautiful face. 

 


End file.
